The present disclosure relates generally to strobe-illuminated image capture and, more particularly, to controlling such image capture exposure using preflash statistics.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic devices commonly include cameras or other image capture circuitry. Such image capture circuitry may capture photos based on light illuminating a scene. In certain low-light conditions, ambient light alone may not sufficiently illuminate a scene and resulting images of such scenes may be dark or underexposed.
To improve image capture under such low-light conditions, many electronic devices also may include a strobe flash illumination device, such as a xenon or light emitting diode (LED) flash. These strobe flashes may supplement the ambient light illuminating the scene. However, the actual effect of the supplemental illumination on the scene may not be observed by image capture circuitry of an electronic device until it occurs. Thus, if the amount of illumination provided by the flash is too high or too low relative to the image capture control statistics used to capture the image, the image may not be properly exposed.